The Summoning Goddess
by Rampage-Phobia
Summary: Kimi Fujiko died because of her injuries from a car crash. The second she died, she awoke here. Trapped in a new body, Blaze Uchiha's to be exact, she must grow up again in the naruto world alongside Itachi in an attempt to stop the deaths of certain characters. However during the massacre, a certain man spies Blaze and wants her for himself. Madara/Oc/Itachi- Oc Insert
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am on a current haitus from Super Fail: Where The Fuck Am I? And working on this one now as I am having writer's block on it. I hope you enjoy this as there may be a little Itachi/OC/Madara! Please enjoy and by the way I've made a few little touches:**

**-Madara is actually immortal, Tobi isn't Obito! Obito actually dies under a rock.**

**-Madara uses a henge to disguise his long hair (It must stay!)**

**-Pein is his own person, not being controlled by Nagato.**

**-Sasuke is a little nicer and happier towards Blaze (My OC) so he's a little OOC but later on in the story he'll be back to normal... Ish!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto. Please support the official release!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Prologue:**

"It's a baby girl!"

I hissed as light hit my eyes. I could hardly move. I struggled to breathe and wailed loudly as I took my first few breaths. My eyes stung as they opened. It felt as if I had never opened them before. As the light cleared I could make out large, blurry faces staring down on me. I tried to lift up my head but my neck was too weak.

"She's so beautiful..." A soft voice spoke above me. I would have gasped if I could. A small woman with almost child-like appearence, large black eyes, high cheekbones and shoulder-length black hair tied in a loose plait. She looked similar to Mikoto... Whaaaat! She was anime! I was anime as I saw my small chubby hands.

Oh god, oooooh my giddy god. I couldn't be A BABY.

I was a frickin' baby. Great. I had to go over puberty all over again!

"I think we should call her... Blaze. Blaze Uchiha." The woman smiled at me.

"It's perfect Yumi." The tall, slightly-muscled man next to her responded. He had messy black hair that spiked up all over the place, but it was an attractive kind of messy. He had a chisled jaw and long nose with almond shaped eyes. Were these people my parents?

The memories and guilt came rushing back to me. My little brother, Finn, was dead. I was dead. My father had killed us. And I could have stopped it.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

My brother was screaming, it was all I could hear. My dad was drunk and driving over the speed limit with us in the car. I heard a screeching noise followed by an ear-splitting crack. The front of the car crumbled and the glass smashed, flames engulfing my vision. Something hit the side of the ruined car and I went flying out the window with glass embedded in my arms. I hit the ground and all I could feel was this red-hot pain in my entire body.

The next thing I knew, I was in hospital.

I was on life support for a week and I wasn't stupid. I could hear them whispering, I wasn't going to make it. The only things I had left were my thoughts and the beeping of the heart monitor. I suddenly had the urge to die. I see what was beyond life itself.

On my last day, I could feel death's cold fingers trying to drag me away from my body. My final thoughts were about my little brother. He didn't deserve to burn to death, he shouldn't have died. And if I had been strong enough, I could have smelt the alcohol on my dad's breath. I could have stopped it.

As the darkness took me, all I could feel was regret and guilt.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

So these were my new, animated parents. My new mother and father. I was an Uchiha, but what era was I in? Was I in Madara's, Naruto's, The Fourth Hokage's or elsewhere?

I tried to talk but a pitiful gurgling sound came out my mouth. Wherever I was, I knew the entire future, I was going to save Itachi and Jiraya before convincing Madara this wasn't the right path. I would stop Sasuke from going crazy and help Hinata admit her feelings to Naruto. I could feel the whole plan forming in my head.

This was a new sheet of paper. Like an essay you can't rewrite, every mistake is clear but it can make the difference between a good essay, or a bad essay. I was one of the few people that had the chance to rewrite their essay.

Finn and my Dad didn't exist here, you can't change the past, so why not accept it?

I gazed at my new parents in wonder. I would change the future. I was determined to become a worthwhile ninja.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Review, Follow and Favourite please! Any spelling or grammar errors please PM me about! Many thanks,**

**Adictaphobia**

**P.S:**

**I will try and update once or twice a week since the chapters will be longer, more detailed and have more of a plot line to them!**

**P.P.S**

**Please tell me how to do those grey lines across the page! **


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: Next part, I decided to add two parts of the story as the first one was short and it was only a prologue! Yes, as you may have guessed I am a HUGE Madara/Itachi fangirl. I also like Izuna and Kakazu too! Oh! And Gaara! Golly I like a lot of people! Oh wait, Sasori too! But Madara will always be my favourite! The more reviews I get, the more you are donating to: Keep Madara's Hair Long! Charity! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto. Please support the official release!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Chapter One: First Steps**

Life was interesting in the Uchiha compound. It turns out I was in the Fourth Hokage's timeline, a year younger than Itachi.

My Father, Mori Uchiha, was a well-respected man in the police force, The Head Of Police's right-hand man. My mother, Yumi Uchiha was a stubborn, hard-working Uchiha woman who had met my father as a child and refused to go out with him. How times changed when he stopped bawling with his friends and cut his long, messy locks. He made all the women weak-in-the-knees!

Our house was a one-story, eight-room house with an extraodinary garden. It had a kitchen, lounge, bathroom, training room, master bedroom, double bedroom, art room and a weapon and armour storage room.

The garden was large and had a wooden pation. Small slabs of terracotta stones made a small path from the patio to the small cluster of trees near the back of our garden. A single swing was tied to the largest tree and a small blue pond sat in the far corner of the garden filled with koi and catfish.

Being born on the first of October is kind of ironic as I'm called Blaze. Autumn is my favourite month though. You see wonderful reds, golds and oranges in the plants and beautiful bronze coloured leaves. The wind is cold and always chills me to the bone and frost always greets the morning light! I love it!

As a baby I struggled with my new body a lot, I squirmed and cried because I could hardlu do anything. I worried my mother and father to no end and they would get no sleep. I couldn't raise my head up to look at the surroundings nor walk or run anywhere to explore. It was extremely boring and patronising as my mother cooed at me and made funny noises. After all, I was a seventeen year old trapped in a baby's body. I had the knowledge of my previous life in my head so whenever I tried to talk, I only made gurgles or high-pitched sounded. I could understand what my parents were saying to me every now and then. Considering they were Japanese it wasn't a suprise and I stuggled to grasp the new language, y'know, being English and all. I knew words like Mori (forest), Tora (tiger) and Sakon (Summoning) but I started to learn more as they talked to me.

My father was better for learning purposes as he didn't talk to me it a baby voice, he talked to me properly, like an adult. He carried me in his arms as he walked around the village, pointing out certain things and naming them clearly, often repeating them.

By the time I was one I could walk around the house. I found it fascinating to study my father's intricate swords and staffs he occasionally left on tables and pillows. Mother often scolded him for it too but I didn't mind. Father was away often so as my vocabulary grew, my first words to my mother were: "Where's Father gone?" My mother clapped her hands and ruffled my hair in praise, telling father about in over dinner and over exagerating it a lot.

Once I'd hit three, I could talk full, acurate japanese sentences involving complex words which flabberghasted my parents to no end. It wasn't natural and I was already being regarded as a prodigy. I could write neatly but not nearly as well as my speech so I often drew pictures or symbols instead.

Seals had always intrigued me to no end. Even in my non-anime life I enjoyed drawing words or phrases in japanese while studying seals. The summoning ones were my favourites by far though. Gripping the paintbrush tightly in my left hand I began to sketch the base for a summoning seal, using my memories from my other life. It was a medium-large circle within large circle with five circles surrounding it. I drew the symbols for summoning seal and summon inside the circles before doing the element symbols in the five small circles. I would have to build summonings upon this later on as my mother suddenly insisted to go to the park. I quickly wrapped up my scroll and placed it in a draw before putting the top on the ink and racing to my mother.

She babbled on about going to the park and meeting new friends before scooping me up and tidying me up. I stared in the large bedroom mirror and inspected my reflection. I had firey red hair reaching my waist. It had a messy look near my crown, similar to my father and had short choppy layers in it. A large fringe sweeped over my left, slanted onyx eye to my jawbone. I was really short, it was almost funny. I used to be 5'9 and now I'm around four foot? I scrunched my face up as my mother dragged a horsehair brush through my crimson locks and put me in a plain black kimono with a large red obi and black sandels.

We eagerly (well, mother was eager) went to the playground to meet up with some of mother's friends. One of those friends was Mikoto Uchiha. We neared the playground littered with mothers and children either playing or being told off for falling over to doing something dangerous.

Mother put me down and patted my head.

"Go on, play with the other children while I go talk a bit okay?" And with that she reassuringly pushed me forwards before turning on her heel to talk to Mikoto and her other friends.

I hated causing trouble or being the center of attention so I gingerly trotted forwards only to be smashed into by a rather wornout boy.

"Watch where your... Oh hey!" The boy had dark blue hair that was half up, half down. With chocolate brown eyes and a smile like the sun, he didn't look very dangerous. Before I could say anything he smiled wider and ran off. "Your pretty cute, bye!" And away he went.

I blinked and seeked cover under one of the large trees surrounding the playground and sat down against the rough bark. I slipped a spare scroll out of my obi which I grabbed before we left and uncapped the pen from inside of it. I started to draw the lines of a summoning jutsu before writing in bold symbols around the main ring in the seal. I quickly wrote the element symbols down around it before pondering over the animal I should choose to summon. Wolves were really common in all those fanfictions I'd read, so were dogs. Huge birds were too common as well... Foxes, or kitsunes were really common too! Well I could either choose dragons, polarbears or chimeras, yet I didn't know if any of those existed her! Geez why was this so hard? Just for the hell of it, I filled in all the gaps with the word dragon in symbols and wrote: _Summoning Jutsu: Dragon Summon _in the dead center.

Just as I was about to finish off a few of the lines as russle came from beside me. I turned my head to see a four-year-old boy with long hair too his shoulders and slight facial bangs sat next to me. He had rather feminine eyes with deep troughs underneath them reaching the end of his nose. His onyx eyes flickered to mine before looking back at the scroll with fascination.

"This is really good, isn't this a summoning seal?" He asked quietly.

I shifted my back slightly and nodded.

"What are you gonna summon?" My eyes widened slightly before I finally spoke.

"Dragons... Hopefully..." I tapped my top lip gently. "I don't know If it'll work since I've never done one before and I've only seen them..." I really didn't think it was going to work.

"Think it will. It looks alright."

"Thanks It- I mean, what's your name?" I stumbled slightly over my mistake. I hoped he didn't recognise it.

"Itachi Uchiha, you?" He held his hand out.

"Blaze Uchiha" I took his hand gently and shook it. I smiled before pushing the scroll back into my obi and sighing.

"They're rather loud aren't they?" Itachi said.

"Yeah, I don't want to get my kimono dirty while playing tag either, my father got this for me." I stroked the kimono lovingly, admiring the soft texture of the silk and the unfading colour.

"It looks expensive."

"Oh..." I frowned, he probably thought I was just a gold pincher like the other little girls thought.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I was just saying!" He panicked and waved his arms around frantically. I giggled and his ridiculousness.

"Your funny!" He blushed madly and rubbed the back of his head grinning.

Oh god. I resisted the fangirl inside of me wanting to glomp the mini Itachi. He was so adorable! No wonder he becomes _ultra_ sexy when he gets older! I wonder what he's like topless... No! I must supress it! He's just a child for god's sake! That's called being a pedophile! I don't want to be put in the same catagory as Orochimaru!

**~~Watching like stalkers with an evil glint in their eyes...~~**

"They're so adorable!" Yumi squealed.

"They'd be a cute couple right?" Mikoto grinned evilly. If she could convince her husband... Itachi and Blaze would be married and she didn't have to worry about not having _really_ cute grandchildren! It was all part of her evil plan.

"Maybe I could get them an arranged marriage..." Mikoto wondered.

"I can convince my husband!" Yumi stated proudly.

"So can I, hopefully!" Mikoto nodded."I can just picture the adorable children they'll have!"

"So can I!" Yumi nodded furiously. "To marriage!"

"To marriage!" And both women chuckled while glancing back at the two bonding children.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Review, favourite and follow smithies and smithettes!**

**Many Thanks,**

**Adictaphobia**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okaaaay... Maybe three chapters in a row! See I'm being ultra nicey nice!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto. Please support the official release.**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Chapter Two: Childhood Years**

Me and Itachi had agreed to meet at that same spot every day beside from weekends. Those times were what I looked forward to the most. I asked him about weapons and jutsu, he asked me about animals, plants and summonings. I showed him a large leather book with clear pages, so he decided that we should write our findings and jutsu in there.

I really wanted to start my ninja training but I knew my body had small chakra supplies so I wouldn't take the risk until I was four. The last time me and Itachi met up, during early autumn, was after I drew a large summoning seal in a large book Kimori had given to me. Kimori worked on father's infiltration team and he was really fond of me.

"We've been coming her to this tree for nearly a year now...l" I spoke gently.

I pulled out the leather-back book and flipped to the fifth page, on it was the summoning for a chimera. A huge beast with three heads: a lion, a goat and an eagle. It had the body of a lion, feet of a goat, wings of an eagle and all of the animals three tails. It stood roughly 11 ft tall.

I had to describe this to Itachi as he had never heard of such a thing. He sat there with wide eyes and a huge smile on his face occasionally saying "That's not true!" Or "Wow!"

No wonder Itachi was spellbound, I was technically an adult speaking through a child's mouth. He'd never had the luxury of an adult explaining the weird and wonderful things in the world.

"So I wanna try it out but I might not have enough chakra." Itachi shook his head.

"Your chakra levels are really big, so why wait?"

"I wanna wait til' I'm four! I'll be stronger then!" I said, determined.

"When's your birthday anyways?"

"October First, you don't need to tell me yours! I already know it!" I did remember Itachi's birthday from narutopedia.

"That's in a weeks time isn't it?" Itachi rubbed his chin with his hand. I nodded at him.

"I might not be able to come here everyday starting tomorrow..." His smile faded and he just looked sad.

"What? Why?" I acted calm but in all reality I was panicking.

"I'm going to the ninja academy." He looked incredibly sad now. I just wanted to hug him and tell him it was okay. I understood that being the heir to Uchiha is a hard road and Itachi would have to train an awful lot.

"Hey, I might join next year anyways!" I was seriously considering joining next year, however the hard task was convincing father to let me. I knew a wide range of jutsus and was building upon my summoning seals too, but I didn't want to attract too much attention and become a prodigy. On the other hand, I kind of already was and this way I could move Akatsuki's attention away from some of the other hot-shots like Jiraiya or Asuma and possibly save them.

I knew it was unlikely that I could save them, but I have to try... No I would prevent their deaths, I'd try and prevent Itachi's death too, along with Pein's. Both of them didn't deserve to die.

"Blaze?" I looked up and smiled at Itachi.

"Sorry... I-I was just thinking..."I shook my head and stood up. "It's getting dark, maybe we should go home." I brushed the dirt from my clothes off and started walking back home. Itachi walked beside my silently.

After we reached my house, I turned to him and hugged him. "I'll see you in a week then shall I?" I let go of him before turning around and stepping inside my house.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

The following days dragged hugely and it rained most of the time too. I could feel the weather getting colder, day-in, day-out. I could see the wide array of different leaves littering pathways and the frost creeping onto grass and dirt paths. The air was sharper and fresher than previously too. I sat on my bed by the window scribbling down summoning seals in my book, writing notes on chakra and handseals too. I often stayed up late trying to scrawl down as much information as I possibly could in my huge book and my Father had to force me to sleep.

I woke up on a cold, bitter morning. The frost coated the leaves and ground, light filtered through the gap in my curtains, pouring onto my bed. Rudely shaken awake, I gazed up at the excited face of Itachi.

"Happy birthday!" He cheered and smiled broadly. I had grown to ignore the huge fangirl within me every time he did so, and I stored every one in my memories as I knew that in the future, he wouldn't smile anymore.

I yawned and ruffled my hair slightly, getting up and stretching. "Can you go? I need to get dressed." Itachi shuffled out of the room and shut the door behind him. I put on a black full-sleeve top before throwing a dark blue, sleeveless kimono with the uchiha crest embroided on the back on.

I grabbed a hair brush and yanked it through the tangles in my hair. Then after tying it up in high pigtails, I brushed my teeth before stepping outside of my room. An excited Itachi dragged me into the sitting room. Mother's friends: Mikoto (Itachi's Mother), Umi, Tirai, Father's Friends: Fuguko (Itachi's Father), Kimori and Kakashi, my parents and Itachi sat on several cushions in the living room.

A few "Happy Birthday"s sounded as I entered the room. I was extremely suprised to find Kakashi there however he was a Jounin. He was in Kimori's infiltration team too.

Itachi gripped my hand tightly and lead me to a free seat next to Kakashi. I bowed my head slightly. "T-Thank you..." I was grateful to everybody for coming, I was only turning five, geez!

"Presents!" Mikoto and Umi chorused. I looked at the large pile of presents on the tea table in the center of the room. There were so many presents! I didn't get this many in my previous life either!

I hesitantly reached out and plucked one of the presents from the top of the pile, checking the tag. "Arigato Kimori." I bowed slightly to him and opened the present. It was a large, heavy book on seals and summonings. I grinned at Kimori before moving onto the rest.

I opened each present eagerly, only to be baffled at how much people paid attention to my likes.

I'd gotten: A book of seals, A book of anatomy, A book of history, A plain hardback book and brush pen, A charm bracelet, A set of custom Kureni I had yet to see properly, A black rucksack with plenty of pockets, Some new kimonos, A summoning scroll with an animal in (I couldn't tell which animal) and six blank scrolls.

Itachi came forwards with a small box and placed it in my palms before scuffing his foot nervously. I opened it and gasped. It was a thin silver chain with the uchiha crest dangling from it.

"Mother helped me choose it..." He started before I viciously glomped him and shook him about screaming: "I love it!" Constantly.

Kakashi's present came last, he seemed pretty distant too, I guess it was because he didn't really know me. He handed me the present, which I tore open to reveal a pair of fans. The wooden handles on the fans were dark brown and the paper parts were a maroon colour with white sakura blossoms decorating them. I jumped up and hugged Kakashi, who awkwardly patted my head, not used to the contact.

Of course, these would all be extremely useful in the future.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Review, comment and favourite, even if you don't like it!**

**Many Thanks,**

**Adictaphobia**


End file.
